Cyborg Midwife
' Cyborg Midwives' are the only cyborgs under the control of The Many (other than reprogrammed Cyborg Assassins). They may be based on some of SHODAN's earlier cyborg experiments on Citadel Station. Vulnerabilities: Half-Mechanical; also Stun, Stasis Field Generator, Imposed Neural Restructuring. Hit Points: 36 Common loot: Portable Battery, Nanites, Med Hypo, Midwife Organ Speed: Average Origin After being taken over by the psychic influence of The Many, Marc Miller realizes that Annelid Eggs are very fragile and need constant care. However, they also emit toxins that will kill a normal human. Therefore, the Many imparted into Miller's mind schematics for drastic and illegal cybernetic upgrades which would transform a normal human into a caretaker for the eggs. Miller decided to forcibly convert the female nurses of the Von Braun, as he felt they already had nurturing qualities. Miller performed the first conversion on Nurse Erin Bloome. Physique Physically, the body of a Cyborg Midwife below the waist has been completely removed and replaced with mechanical components. Much of the rest of their body is also interwoven with cybernetic implants. Due to their metal legs, they produce a distinct clanking noise while walking on the deck of the Von Braun which usually makes them easy to detect from a distance. They also emit various mechanical whirring and buzzing noises. The flesh from their hands and face has been removed, leaving them with perpetual and ghoulish grins from their completely exposed teeth. * You should try to extract one of the Midwife's modified Organs and Research it, to gain a damage bonus against them. Behavior Unlike the Hybrids, whose brains have been removed from motor control by the Annelid parasite and beg to be killed, the implants in the Cyborg Midwives' brains make them willing followers of the Many. They frequently mutter inanely to themselves about protecting "the children", the eggs and young worms they guard. Sometimes, they seem like they are obliviously going about their routine, before the takeover by the Many. Their voices are flat, emotionless, and have an electronically distorted, flanged character. However, when approached, they will often make violent threats, though in just as flat a tone, such as "the children don't like you!" and nonchalantly, "I'll rip out your spine". Locations You may first encounter a Cyborg Midwife at the end of Engineering, but they appear in abundance on the Hydroponics Deck. After that, they tend to appear wherever there are large concentrations of Eggs. Strategies Being more machine than organic, Midwives are resistant to Anti-Personnel weaponry, and vulnerable to EMP and Armor-Piercing weaponry. If you have to take on a Midwife in a head-to-head confrontation, try to close as much as possible (unless you're using explosive weapons) ... the Midwife's hand-to-hand attack is generally less deadly than her ranged energy blast. *Avoid combat if possible *Use Anti-armor ammunition, and EMP weapons. *Cyborg Midwives are armed with a powerful laser, so circle-strafe and dodge for cover instead of attacking head-on. *Know your surroundings. *Do not get cornered.